A New Generation
by Falcon97
Summary: A new fanfic from yours truly. Second generation. The story takes place around seventeen or so years after the Lost Stories. May contain spoilers for later books in the series just so you know Rated K for now but may become T later I'm paranoid...


**Here's a new fanfic from your's truly, it takes place a few years after the Lost Stories: "And About Time Too..." **

**It's a second generation fanfic so if you don't like that sorta thing it might be best to go elsewhere...**

**Spoilers may be contained within for later books in the series!**

**P.S. Sorry in advance if there are any thypos...I mean typs...urm...tipos?...ugh...spelling mistakes! XD**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Will paced up and down the room, his hands clasped behind his back, an anxious frown on his forehead.

Seated in chairs, watching the young Ranger, was Halt and Horace; Horace bouncing his baby son Matthew on his knee, Halt eyeing Will with a mixture of sympathy and amusement on his face.

'Why don't you sit down,' suggested Horace tentivly as Will marched past him once more.

Will sat down in one of the chairs forcefully, perched on the edge of the seat. He was there for a full five seconds before he once more climbed to his feet and resumed his pacing.

Halt sighed wearily, 'You're making me feel exhausted just watching you.'

'Then don't,' snapped Will.

His mentor arched an eyebrow, he was aware that the curt replies he and Horace were receiving from Will stemmed from nerves.

'I know you're worried about Alyss, but trust me, she'll be fine,' put in Horace with a smile at his friend.

'But what if something goes wrong? What if…'

'Nothing will go wrong,' said Halt calmly, Horace nodded in agreement adding, 'Alyss is being taken care of by some of the best healers and midwives the fief, of course she'll be all right.'

Will sighed and sank down into the chair once more, this time more relaxed, but he was still on the edge, both of his friends could see that and exchanged amused glances.

'I thought he'd have got over it by now,' commented Horace.

Halt raised an eyebrow again, 'Oh really?'

Horace nodded sagely.

'As I recall,' continued the Ranger sounding amused, 'You spent the entire time when Cassandra was giving birth, pacing up and down the room, doing exactly what Will was doing just now.'

Horace looked taken aback, 'Really?'

'Really,' confirmed Halt with a grin, then turned to Will who was rubbing his hands together nervously, 'Coffee?'

Will gave his mentor a wan smile, 'No thank you.'

Halt looked surprised, his apprentice really must be anxious if he was refusing coffee, 'Come on,' he insisted, 'it will make you feel better.'

He nodded absently.

Just as Halt was getting to his feet to make up the brew the door swung open. Will bounded to his feet as if someone had just applied a hot poker to his back.

Cassandra, wife of Horace was stood in the doorway. She was smiling broadly at Will, 'Congratulations Will,' she beamed, 'you're a father.'

Will promptly collapsed back in the chair to Horace's amusement, 'Aren't you going to see them?' he asked with a grin.

* * *

Will slowly walked into the room. There were several maids bustling around, but Will had only eyes for the figure sat on the bed. His wife smiled at him as her husband entered the room, she looked exhausted but at the same time thrilled, her grey eyes sparkling with delight.

The young man walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to his wife, gazing at the two bundles she held in her arms.

'Twins?' he croaked, sounding shocked.

'Twins,' she confirmed a massive smile on her face gently placing the two bundles in her husband's arms.

Slowly, a grin began to spread across Will's face until it was so wide he thought his cheeks would split as he held his newborn son and daughter in his arms.

Both were wrinkled, red-faced, with their eyelids pressed tightly together and squealing. It was the most perfect and beautiful sight Will had ever laid his eyes on.

* * *

**Awww...**

***ahem* Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think etc. etc. **

**I'll (hopefully) have the next chapter up soon(ish)**


End file.
